cautious_herofandomcom-20200213-history
Adenela
Adenela is the Goddess of War. She has more knowledge of the martial arts than even Cerceus. She previously was the sole possessor of her special move, Eternal Sword. Appearance Adenela has pale skin, red eyes and long purple hair that is messy. There are also bags under her eyes. She wears a torn shirt and harem pants and looks very young overall, despite being hundreds of years old. After falling for Seiya, she completely changed her looks. She begins wearing a much more regular and rather regal dress, her hair is now completely straight, and even her eyes have switched to a much less sleepy and more cutesy look with a twinkle in her eyes. After Seiya's rejection however, she reverts to her old appearance. She also appears to cry blood. Personality Adenela, despite being a goddess, is unhinged and repulsive. Her hair is unkempt, she wears rags, her eyes look lifeless, and is described as creepy. She may have a speech problem, as she stutters a lot. She is also seen smiling eerily nearly all the time, even when when depressed or bloodthirsty. History When she was first introduced, she was seen as a creep. She agreed to train Seiya when asked. After teaching him Eternal Sword however, she became completely love-struck, causing her to change her behavior and appearance to be more befitting of a goddess. Though, the change was short-lived as once Seiya rejected her cake and love, she reverted back to her deranged self. During Seiya and his companions' journey, Adenela grew from deranged to psychotic. She repeatedly wrote "kill you" all over her walls, as she was obsessed with wanting to kill Seiya. However, upon confronting him, her murderous intent immediately faded away after being pat on the head. Adenela became love-struck once again and returned to her 'normal' self. The next time she meets Seiya, he asks her to stop Crossed Thanatos who is chasing him, promising to spend more time with her on his next visit if she does. She eagerly attacks the monster, but is predictably crushed by the foe. Relationships Seiya She is completely infatuated with Seiya, despite being repeatedly insulted and rejected by him. Ristarte The two don't interact that much, but after Seiya died from the effect of Valhalla gate, she tried to comfort Rista. She also threatens Cerceus for constantly trying to present Rista a cake Powers and Abilities As a goddess she has natural immortality and cannot be killed by conventional means. She is an expert sword fighter, being stronger than Cerceus. She also is extremely fast, both in her skill with the sword as well as overall. She also seems to be a decent baker, given the appearance of her self-made cake for Seiya. Gallery Adenela anime.JPG|Adenela as she appears in the anime Screenshot (9686).png|Adenela with the other Gods in Episode 1 Screenshot (9384).png|Name and God Title Screenshot (9388).png Screenshot (9398).png Screenshot (9400).png Screenshot (9407).png Screenshot (9414).png Screenshot (9417).png Screenshot (9420).png Screenshot (9423).png Screenshot (9424).png Screenshot (9433).png Screenshot (9435).png Screenshot (9436).png Screenshot (9441).png Trivia Navigation Category:Characters Category:Gods